Angel With Some Spandex
by Pittooey
Summary: Palutena finds a human at her steps. Or, so she thinks the girl is a human. Palutena takes the unconscious girl in and finds out she has no memories. Will she get her memories back? Is she actually a human - or something more? Will Pit find his long lost twin sister?
1. Chapter 1

Pit rushed into the room where Palutena was calling his name. "What's wrong, Palutena?! Did Hades and Medusa come back?!"

"No, no, Pit." Palutena laughed her charming laugh. "I just wanted to tell you we have a guest who is going to be staying with us for a while."

"Really?! Who is it?! Is it Pittoo?!" 'Pittoo' was the nickname Pit had given Pit's dark side, Dark Pit. He absolutely hated that name, and came to visit Skyworld sometimes. He was supposed to be evil, but came out neutral when Pit broke the Mirror of Truth. Pandora was really mad about that.

"No, it's not Pittoo. It's a human girl named Angel. I found her lying unconscious on our steps and decided to bring her in. She's awake now and can't remember anything. I'd like you to meet her, maybe even show her the ropes around here." Palutena said, turning around and started to walk to Angel's room, motioning for Pit to follow her.

"Alright!" Pit said, fist bumping the air and running after Palutena.

Palutena pushed open the door to Angel's room, poking her head inside. "Angel? You awake?"  
Angel nodded, staring at Palutena when she entered the room with an angel by her side. Angel stared at the male angel, who seemed excited to see her,

"Hiya Angel! I'm Pit!" He said, trotting lightly to the side of her bed and sitting on the end of it.

Angel cracked a small smile for this Pit and whispered out a small 'hi'. She looked down at her sheets then, stretching against the backboard she was leaning against, smile dropping.

"I'll leave you two alone now. Pit, get to know her a little more. She hasn't been speaking much." Palutena said as she left the room.

Pit nodded excitedly at the closed door then looked back at the girl, a huge smile on his face. "So you got here today?" He asked, which resulted in a small nod from Angel. "Do you like it here so far?" Another nod. "Well that's good." Pit looked down at the floor, not knowing what to say or do next. "Oh! I have an idea! Do you want me to show you around Skyworld?" A shake. "Huh. Uh, are you hungry?" Another shake. "Well, what do you want to do?" A shrug. For some strange reason, Pit felt an odd connection to this girl, almost as if he knew her from somewhere before.

The door cracked open a bit and Palutena stuck her head in. "Hey, Pit? Can I talk to you for a moment?" The goddess asked, motioning for Pit to come outside of the room for a moment.

"Sure, Lady Palutena!" Pit replied, hopping off the bed and walking outside of the room. When the door was closed, Angel crept out of her bed and walked to the door, pressing her ear against it to see what they were talking about.

"How's Angel doing? Did you get to speak yet?" Palutena whispered.

"Not yet." Pit sighed. "She's just been shrugging and nodding at my questions." He said, looking down at the ground.

"Did you offer to show her around Skyworld?"

"Yeah I did, but she didn't want to."

"Go in and try again."

"Alright." Pit smiled at Palutena as she walked away. He turned to open the door and caught Angel as she tripped. "Hey, be careful!" He said, standing her upright again. "Here, now that you're up, let me show you around." Pit said, taking her hand and leading her around.

Pit brought Angel outside to start off the tour. He led her down the path leading to the courtyard, where little gold men - some on chariots, some standing - practiced their battle moves. Angel stared at them curiously, not knowing what they were.

Pit caught Angel looking at them. "Those are Palutena's centurions. You met Lady Palutena, right?" Angel nodded, following along to what Pit was saying, drawing closer to him since the centurion creatures were scaring her. "Haha, don't worry, they won't harm you. They're just practicing for battle. We need to keep our strength up, just in case." Pit said, leading Angel away from the centurions and back up the path.

Bringing her back inside, Pit brought Angel to the weapons room, one of the first doors when they entered that was locked. Unlocking it, he started talking. "This is the weapons room. Obviously we keep all of our weapons in here. Usually I'm the one who uses these weapons, seeing as I'm the head of Palutena's army." Pit said, opening the door and motioning Angel inside.

Angel walked in, looking around at all the weapons. There were different arms, blades, cannons, claws, clubs, palms, bows, staffs, and even some round spheres that didn't look like weapons. Angel walked over to the spheres and stared at them, wondering what they were. Pit was close behind her.

"These are our orbiters. They hover right above my shoulders and shoot different types of lasers, depending on which pair I choose to use in battle." Pit explained, taking Angel's hand once again and leading her back out of the weapons room and across the hall.

Angel felt as though she knew Pit from somewhere before, but since she didn't have her memory, she couldn't remember where. She didn't think much of it, so she didn't mention it to him.

The room across the hall had a gold plate on it. Staring up at the gold plate, Angel could just make out the words 'Dark Pit.' "Dark Pit is my dark side," Pit explained, sighing and frowning. "He doesn't come and visit much. He makes up these stupid, random excuses of why he doesn't visit." Angel looked at Pit and squeezed his hand, feeling pity for him. Pit smiled down at her, as Angel was a few inches shorter than him. "Let's move on, Dark Pit doesn't like me going into his room."

Pit brought Angel farther down the hallway. "The rest of this hallway is just rooms. We have a lot of rooms for the centurions and a few guest rooms just in case we have someone like you." Pit pointed to a room with a silver door, rather than a green door, like the others. "That's my room." He then pointed to another door that was golden, on the right of his own. "And that's Lady Palutena's room. Your room is on the left of mine." Pit stated, motioning to the green door that was on the left of the silver one.

Pit led Angel up some steps and opened giant double doors. Angel went to walk out and almost fell, Pit luckily grabbing onto her shirt and pulling her back up. "This is where I go when I need to rush out into battle really quickly. I keep a bow in my room just in case I don't have time to grab another weapon from the weapon room. Palutena gave me a bow when I first started working for her, and that's the one I keep in my room. It's very powerful and has amazing light arrows." Pit explained as he put his arm around Angel's waist to help steady her. Angel looked over the edge and saw that it was nothing but white, puffy clouds that she could have almost easily fallen through if Pit hadn't caught her.

Guiding her away from the double doors, he dragged Angel over to the room right next to them. "This is the practice room." Pit said, opening the door to show a nearly empty room, apart from a dummy in the center on the room and some centurions practicing on it. Again, Angel drew near to Pit, even though he promised that they wouldn't hurt her. "Still scared?" Pit asked her. She nodded. Pit chuckled and brought her outside of the room, closing the door behind him.

Angel noticed that there was one last room with a bunch of tables and chairs in that Pit still hadn't showed her. She tugged on his arm and pointed to that room when she had his attention. "That's the dining hall. We eat there breakfast, lunch, and dinner. The centurions we have as cooks are really good at making each meal for us. Each and every centurion is loyal to Lady Palutena, and me, of course." He said, laughing. Angel gave him a small smile. She was also curious as to why sometimes Pit referred to Palutena as Lady Palutena and other times just as Palutena. So, she spoke her first full sentence since she got here.

"Why do you call Palutena 'Lady Palutena' sometimes and just 'Palutena' other times?" She asked Pit, her voice a bit hoarse from not speaking for a while.

Pit looked at her, extreme surprise on his face. "You spoke!"  
Angel nodded, blushing from suddenly speaking. She guessed it wasn't such a good idea to speak right then.

Pit continued to freak out by jumping up and down on the spot. "You spoke! Oh my gods, you _spoke!_" Angel looked down at the floor at this statement, smiling slightly. It was strange, but it also made her feel good inside. "We have to tell Palutena!" Pit squealed like a small child. Finally, he calmed down enough to answer her question. "Well, I guess I call her both because I know her well enough to call her Palutena, but I still respect her so much that I also still call her Lady Palutena." Pit explained, taking Angel's hand and dragging her off to the courtyard.

"Why are we going back to the courtyard?" She asked the highly energetic angel.

"Because Palutena likes to hang out there sometimes and watch her centurions practice. I guess when I showed you the courtyard earlier, she had gone for a walk. She should be back there now." He said. That was the first time Angel noticed that when Pit spoke of Palutena, there was such respect in his voice for the goddess who wore a green dress.

"What kind of goddess is Palutena?"  
"She's the goddess of light. The silver staff she usually holds in her right hand lets her harness the powers of light."

"She has beautiful hair."

"Yeah, she does. It's the perfect shade of light green." Pit sighed, obvious love in his voice.

"You like her, don't you?" Angel teased.

"Well of course I do! I work for her!" Pit suddenly got extremely defensive.

"No!" Angel laughed. "Like, you like-like her!" She smiled at Pit.

"So what if I do?" Pit stopped and crossed his arms in front of his chest, his white toga scrunching up underneath them.

"It's cute!" Angel said, skipping off towards the courtyard. Pit sighed, shook his head, and ran after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Pit ran into the courtyard, smiling, and bowed when he found Palutena. "Palutena! Guess what!" He said, standing back up.

"What is it, Pit?" She said, looking away from the centurions and up at Pit, who was standing in front of where she was sitting.

"Angel spoke!" He replied excitedly.

"She did?! Oh my gosh, that's so exciting!" Palutena said, standing up and looking at Angel. Walking over to Angel, Palutena put one of her hands on Angel's shoulder. "Do you remember anything before you woke up here, Angel?"  
Angel shook her head. "The last thing I remember is waking up here. I can't remember anything before that."

"Hmmm...that's strange...maybe someone or something knocked you out and took your memories. That's not an uncommon case with the gods and humans." Palutena suggested, tapping her chin.

"We could take her to Mnemosyne, the goddess of memory." Pit suggested.

"No one knows where she is though." Palutena commented.

"Dark Pit does!" Pit yelped, smiling hugely and hopping up and down. Pit loved seeing Dark Pit, even though Dark Pit hated Pit.

"Where is he right now?  
Pit pointed at a dark speck in the air, against the sun. "I think that's him. It's been awhile since he last visited, so it would make sense that he'd come and visit us now." Pit said, still smiling hugely.

CRASH! Suddenly, an angel almost identical to Pit landed next to him. When he stood up, Angel noticed that he was identical to Pit, apart from a few minor details. Instead of a white toga, this angel wore a black toga. Instead of light brown hair, this angel has black hair. Instead of blue eyes, this angel had red eyes. And finally, instead of white wings, this angel had dark teal wings.

"Pittoo!" Pit cried, hugging this identical angel.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?!" This Pittoo angel barked at Pit, throwing him off.

_So they're different in personality too, huh…_ Angel thought to herself.

Palutena rolled her eyes. "Angel, this is Dark Pit. Dark Pit, this is our guest, Angel." Palutena introduced the two.

_Oh, this is the Dark Pit that they were talking about,_ Angel thought.

Dark Pit looked Angel up and down with his red eyes, crossed his arms and turned away. "As usual, I'm only staying here for a day. I have other important matters to attend to." He said, heading inside to his room.

"Wait, Dark Pit! We need your help!" Pit said, dashing after his counterpart.

Dark Pit turned around harshly. "What is it?! It better be important this time!" He said in an angry tone, making this sound like it happened before. But with a stupider matter.

"It is important! We need to go to Mnemosyne, to recover Angel's memories. She lost them." Pit said, his arms dropping to his side and looking pretty sad. "You're the only one who knows where she is."

Dark Pit sighed. "Fine. She doesn't rest far from here." He said. "But I'll need help flying, like Pit here usually does." He rolled his eyes.

Both angels had something other than their few similar looks in common - their flying ability. Seeing as Dark Pit was basically the dark feelings of Pit manifested into an almost identical body of Pit, they both had "chicken" wings. So they couldn't fly really well. Palutena usually gives Pit the ability of flight, but it only lasts 5 minutes. The goddess of Nature, Viridi, had originally helped Dark Pit, giving him the same ability, but she had recently given up on him.

"I don't know if I can help you both…" Palutena sighed.

"Maybe one of them can carry the other…? And then maybe you could carry me, Palutena?" Angel suggested.

"That's a great idea! Dark Pit, you carry Pit so I can help you fly there, then when you two get there, I can tap into Pit's wavelength and teleport me and Angel there." Palutena said.

Dark Pit growled. "Do I have to?"

"Yes you do." Palutena said, maybe a bit too harshly. Angel almost wanted to punch Dark Pit right there and then, just because of his snotty attitude.

"Whatever." Dark Pit grabbed Pit around the waist and nodded at Palutena. "Ready whenever you are."

"Go ahead."  
Dark Pit jumped off the edge of the clouds that he, just seconds before, had landed on and dropped a few feet. Angel wanted to go to the edge and make sure that they weren't falling, but a split second later, Dark Pit flew back up, his teal wings glowing slightly. Pit had his arms stuck out like he was an airplane.

"WE'RE SOARIN'! FLYIN'! THERE'S NOT A STAR IN HEAVEN THAT WE CAN'T REACH!" Pit started singing 'Breakin' Free' from High School Musical.

"Shuddup or I'll drop you!" Dark Pit growled, just before they were too far away for Angel and Palutena to hear them talking. What they could see though was them bickering. Palutena chuckled and shook her head.

"Alright, I'm going to hold onto you, Angel. They're with Mnemosyne now, so I'm going to teleport us there through Pit's wavelength." Palutena said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"How can you pick up his wavelength?" Angel asked as Palutena held onto her shoulders.

"It's pretty hard to explain, but since I've been with Pit so long, I guess I can just pick up his wavelength from wherever he is." Palutena explained.

"Oh. How long have you known Pit?"

"Since he was a baby. I heard he has a long lost twin sister who was sent down to earth when they were a few months old, but I haven't been able to find her yet. Pit really wants to meet her. I just don't know how to break it to him that she might be dead." Palutena sighed as a beam of blinding light shone down on them.

Once the blinding light disappeared, Angel realized that they were in a dark cave, Pit and Dark Pit a little ways off with a lantern. Angel ran up to Pit, who she felt the closest to at the moment and held onto his hand.

Dark Pit, who was holding the lantern, shook his head in the direction that the cave led and started to walk away, Angel, Pit, and Palutena following close behind.

"How deep is this cave?" Pit whispered at Dark Pit.

"Not that deep, we're almost there." He replied back.

They reached a door after a few minutes and Dark Pit put his free hand on it, muttering something to himself. When Dark Pit took his hand away, the door opened to reveal a gleaming room made out of amethyst. Everywhere they looked, the purple gem reflected off the walls, ceiling and floor, making them able to see themselves in the purple glow.

"Woah…" Pit and Angel whispered together, walking in and looking around.

On a throne almost directly in front of them, was a beautiful but pale goddess with a mane of flame-red hair. "Ah, Dark Pit, you have returned. I see you brought friends with you this time." The goddess said, nodding at them.

Dark Pit got on one knee in front of her, bowing his head and putting his right hand over his heart. "Yes, I have, Lady Mnemosyne. The human is Angel, the angel is Pit, and then there's the goddess of light, Palutena."

Angel could tell Dark Pit respected Mnemosyne just as much as Pit respected Palutena by the way he bowed and spoke to her. She could just guess that Mnemosyne was the one who was taking care of Dark Pit when he was not visiting Skyworld.

When Angel saw Palutena and Pit mimic Dark Pit's bow to Mnemosyne, she quickly followed suit. "It is good to finally meet you, Mnemosyne." Palutena said, standing back up again. "Angel here lost her memory and we were wondering if you could get it back for her?" Palutena phrased it like a question as Pit, Angel, and Dark Pit stood up.

"Welcome, Palutena. Yes, I can get her memory back. But at a price," Mnemosyne said, standing, her hands clasped together in front of her green robe. She walked over to Angel and put her hand on the human woman's head.

Angel gulped. "Uh, what's the price…?" she asked nervously, looking up at the beautiful goddess.

"Your own power of flight," Mnemosyne answered almost immediately.

"What do you mean, my power of flight?! I'm a human!" Angel took a step back in shock, eyes going wide.

"No, you are not. If you give me your power of flight, I shall return your memories and you shall understand what I mean." Mnemosyne nodded, taking a step forward towards Angel and putting her hand back on the girl's dirty blonde hair.

Palutena cut Mnemosyne off before she could go another farther. "If you're suggesting that she's an angel, then you're wrong. I checked Angel, and it's quite obvious that she doesn't have wings." She said, glaring at the memory goddess.

Mnemosyne chuckled. "Oh, Palutena. You've always cracked me up, dearie. Always so ignorant to what happens when an angel loses their memory."

"Then why don't you tell us?!" Pit rushed forward, but Palutena grabbed the back of his toga and yanked him back.

"I'd rather not. Angel here will surely be the answer to that. Or, at least have it." Mnemosyne said, not even flinching when Pit darted out. "Now, are you ready, Angel?"

Angel gulped. "Y-yeah, I am. But I have one last question…"  
"What is it, dear?"

"Will this hurt?"  
"All you'll feel is a tingling, quick, little shock and then it will all be over." Mnemosyne nodded, smiling warmly at the scared girl.

"O-okay. I'm ready," Angel said, gulping. Pit, Dark Pit, and Palutena watched from the open door, backed up a little ways.

Mnemosyne closed her eyes and started mumbling something in Latin. The last word Mnemosyne shouted, opening her eyes and a shock went through Angel, then she collapsed to the floor.

"ANGEL!" Pit shouted, rushing forward towards the fallen girl.

Mnemosyne held up her hand to stop Pit. "No. Stay back. She'll be fine, she just needs to rest."

Pit nodded and backed up against the wall. He was slightly nervous for the girl, though he didn't know why, seeing as he only met her about an hour earlier.

Angel sat up, rubbing her head, eyes squeezed shut. Resting her elbows against the cool amethyst, she slowly reopened her eyes and looked at Pit. "I remember now…" Her eyes were wide and she pointed at Pit. "You're my brother!" She squeaked.

"You're my long lost sister?!" Pit gasped, rushing over to Angel. Angel nodded, white, soft wings fluttering out of her back. Pit hugged her. "Oh my gods! My sister!" Tears of joy slipped down Pit's face when Angel hugged him back.

Palutena smiled at the small family reunion. She was glad that Pit's sister was alive and that she didn't have to break it to him that she might have been dead.

Mnemosyne clapped her hands together to get their attention. "You, sort of, should get back to more important matters right now." She said once Pit and Angel broke apart, one arm still wrapped around each other. "Why don't you tell them what happened to your wings, then tell them who took your memories, Angel?" She said, smirking at the new-found angel.

"Uh, alright." She said. "I guess...that when whoever took my memories, when he took my memories, he also took my wings away. And as for what he looked like, well, he had green hair, and was mostly red and dark blue, and had a long dark blue cloak…" Angel remembered, tapping her chin.

"Haaaaaadddddddeeeeeesssss…" Pit hissed through his teeth. "I thought I had killed him in the War of the Gods!"

"Hades…?" Angel cocked her head to the side. "As in, the Lord of the Underworld, Hades?"

"That exact one. How _dare_ he hurt my sister!" Pit growled, jumping up and ready to go into action. "C'mon Palutena! Let's go!"

"Hold up a second there, Pit." Mnemosyne said. "I still need to collect your sister's power of flight." The goddess started to walk over to Angel, hand outstretched.

Pit pulled Angel harshly away from the goddess of memories. "You can do that after we get Hades! We need her flight right now! I promise - we'll come back. I never break my promises!" He shouted over his shoulder as he dragged his sister out of the cave and gave her basic tips on how to fly.

Dark Pit turned to Palutena. "Is there anything I can do?"

Palutena shook her head. "I don't think so. Sorry, Dark Pit. We have Pit, and Angel needs to practice. We don't really have anything for you to do." She said, turning and walking out.

Dark Pit bowed his head in rejection and sat down on the smooth amethyst. Mnemosyne walked over to Dark Pit and put a hand on his shoulder. "I see what you mean when you say they treat you horribly. I'm so sorry. You know you always have a home here." The goddess whispered. Dark Pit nodded and whispered his thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel had a little trouble at first, but she got the hang of it after a while. Pit guided her back to Skyworld so they could pick up some weapons from the weapon room. Pit didn't even bother unlocking the door, he just kicked it and it crashed open. He dashed into the room and grabbed the Pandora Claws, blue hand-shaped mittens that are based on the spirit form of Pandora.

Angel had took a bit more time choosing her weapon. She ended up going for a pair of claws too - apparently named Viridi Claws, based on the tag that hung on the hook the claws were on - that looked sort of looked like long red and black bear claws with an orange hand and a white lily on the hand.

After she chose her claws, Angel followed Pit out of the weapons room. She just caught Pit turning the corner that led to the giant double doors and the dining hall, so she assumed that he was heading to the double doors rather than the dining hall and she darted after him.

Finding the double doors opened when she got there, she almost fell out of them just like the first time Pit showed her them. Wobbling on the edge with no brother to catch her this time, Angel spotted Pit flying in a circle below her. He smiled and waved for her to jump off and join him, which she did. It took her a moment for her wings to catch the wind, but once they did, she easily did a few circles and spins before Pit shot off, away from Skyworld, with Angel right behind him.

Angel looked at Pit as they were flying. "I thought you couldn't fly without the help of Palutena!" She shouted over the wind to him.

"You're right! My chicken wings don't fly on their own! Right now, Palutena is helping me fly from back at Skyworld!" He shouted back.

Angel was a bit surprised when Pit said that Palutena was back at Skyworld. "When did she get back to Skyworld?!"  
"When we were rushing out of the weapons room and to the double doors! That's when she walked in! I guess we didn't notice her walking in!" Pit answered Angel's question.

"Oh okay." Angel mumbled, mostly to herself.

Angel followed Pit to a piece of land, cut into half with a jagged line, leading down to one giant cliff. "Uh, does that led to the Underworld?" She asked Pit nervously.

Pit nodded. "Yup!" He said just before he dived down into it. Angel gulped and followed him, blasting at the enemies when Pit did, and staying silent when he did too.

Flying around for a while, Pit and Angel heard large thumping noises behind them. Turning around, Angel almost fell out of the sky. Pit looked at his tumbling sister. "Angel!"

"He took my memories!" Angel pointed at the god in front of them, regaining her balance.

Pit turned back to Hades and growled. "I hate you, Hades!"

Hades chuckled. "Pitty Pat! You came to visit! And I see you brought your sister!" He looked at Angel, who was trying to hide behind Pit. "Why, yes, Pitty, and Angel, I did take your sister's memories. But for a very good reason."

"And what reason would _that_ be?!" Pit growled, shaking his fist at Hades.

"Now why would I tell you that, Pitty Pat?" Hades said, taking another thundering step towards Pit and Angel, making them tumble backwards due to the force of wind.

"Pit! Aren't you going to do something?!" Angel cried, scared.

"HELL YEAH I AM!" Pit said, flying towards Hades. Hades easily flicked Pit out of the sky, knocking him to the ground. "Grrr..." Pit said, getting up and brushing dirt off of himself.

Hades made a grab for Angel, but she shrieked and flew down to Pit. She shook him. "Pit!" She said, fear shaking her voice. "What are we going to do?! There's no way we're going to beat him!" She clung onto Pit, tears sliding down her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Pit hugged her back then pulled away, holding her shoulders at about arms length. "Don't worry. We don't need to. We just need to get an answer out of him!" He said, taking flight again. He began attacking Hades all around.

"Oh Pitty Pat! You're simply a fly to me!" Hades said, swatting the air. To be honest, he was getting quite annoyed.

"Tell me why you took my sister's memories and we'll leave!"

"Oh hoh hoh! I'd rather not, silly angel." Hades chuckled, continued to swat his hand around like a fly swatter. Angel looked up at Pit and Hades and decided to help Pit, also joining in with the attacks. "You annoying little brats!" Hades finally let his anger get the better of him. "You wanna know why I took her memories?! Fine!" He shouted, Angel and Pit finally backing off and landing on the ground again. "I'm making another Mirror of Truth and decided to give my more complex creations some memories. Do you have problems with that?!"

Pit nodded. "Does that mean you're making a Dark Angel too?!" He barked.

"Yes. Yes I am. And I decided to give her Angel's memories and leave Angel useless and broken. But no. Apparently that plan isn't working anymore." Hades snorted, crossing his giant arms.

"What's the Mirror of Truth?" Angel whispered to Pit while they hovered in front of Hades' face, embarrassed to admit to Hades that she didn't quite knew what that meant.

"It's a magic mirror that has the possibilty of creating a perfect copy - mind and soul - of whoever walks through it." Pit explained to her.

"Oh...okay…" Angel whispered back. Her mind wandered off and she started to think about what it would be like to have her own dark side manifested into a real being. Her eyes glazed over as she wondered about this and started daydreaming if she would look like Dark Pit in a way and would have the same attitude as him too.

"But why?!" Pit asked Hades.

"Because it would be useful to have an angel who is completely on your side, ya know. Dark Pit was SUCH a failure and disappointment." Hades responded back, rolling his eyes.

"Well I won't allow it! Come on, Angel, we're leaving!" Pit spat angrily, starting to fly back towards Skyworld.

"Uh..alright…" Angel said a bit reluctantly, following Pit. She took one last glance back at Hades who was facing away and fuming angrily with his arms crossed, the idea of Dark Angel still racing through her mind. She didn't want to tell Pit about wanting her own manifested dark side in fear that he would yell at her and would never let her leave his sight.

Pit did some barrel rolls as he headed back towards Skyworld. He hadn't even realized that a little ways out of the Underworld, Angel had went back to Hades.

He landed on the clouds at Skyworld and ran straight to Palutena. He started to tell her about what happened in the Underworld and started to look around for Angel. "Huh? Where'd she go? She was behind me when we left…" Pit said, trailing off. He gasped. "She must be stuck in the Underworld! I'll be back, Lady Palutena!" He said, running off to fly again.

"Oh Pit...must I always help you? You know your wings will burn up soon…" Palutena said to Pit, her voice getting quieter as he ran farther from her.

Angel was standing on the ground in front of Hades, waiting for him to notice that she had returned.

Hades was angrily muttering to himself, his hands making angry gestures as he spoke. Angel coughed a little, hoping that it was loud enough for him to hear. Startled at the sudden sound, Hades looked at the ground. "Oh, Angel." He purred gently, opening his arms. "You're back. I can't help but to wonder why." He said with a hint of a curious tone in his voice.

"I'll help you." She said, standing firmly on the ground. Her back was up straight, fists clenched at her side, and she stared determinedly at Hades. "I'll let you create a Dark Angel."

"Ooh, really?" Hades said, putting his hands together. "And what does little Pitty Pat say? Did he let you come back?"

"No. He doesn't even know I'm here."

"Well this is going to get interesting fast." Hades said, snickering.


End file.
